Yearning
by razzle-dazzle1606
Summary: Bella's a vampire and the Cullens are happy. Until, that is, Jasper doesn't come back from hunting. No word comes from him. Alice is about to go crazy when she has visions that nearly kill her... NO CHARACTER DEATH! No Nessie. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_You have my heart, whether you want it or not_

**Ok, so your reading my first story on here. COOL!! Well, since your reading this, I'm going to give you the summary for the story.**

**Bella is a vampire, and the Cullens are happily... IDK, being vampires? Whatever, they're happy. So, Jasper goes hunting, alone. And then he doesn't come back. Soon, Alice has visions of him that rips her heart out. NO CHARACTER DEATH!!! Oh yeah, no Nessie.**

**Disclaimer: Me: (Gasps) OMG!! I own Twilight!! (Does a happy Dance)**

**Jacob: No you don't.**

**Me: Why do you always ruin everything? And isn't it usually Edward who tells people they don't own Twilight?**

**Jacob: He took a day off.**

**Me: Ah.**

"Bella!!" I whined. Yet again, she wouldn't go shopping with me. I had hoped that, as a vampire, she would've changed just so much as to go shopping with me. But, NO!!! I gave her the infamous puppy eyes. She sighed.

"Fine! But I'm paying for a quarter of it!'

"Fifth." I negotiated. I didn't get it. She thought, even after how many times Edward told her he loved her, that she wasn't worth spending money on. She was beautiful, smart, funny, caring, the list goes on and on!! She just doesn't get it.

She nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

"Yay!!" I squealed. Jasper walked up to me.

"Hi honey!"

"I'm going to go hunting Alice." He said it bluntly, without any emotion. I was instantly worried. He was never disconnected with me.

He smiled a smile that reassured everyone in the room. He hadn't hunted in a while. He could be like this. It fooled everyone in the room. Everyone except me.

"Want me to come with you?"

He shook his head. "No, I won't be gone long."

"Are you sure?"

He paused, and only I saw the pain in his eyes. "Yes. I'm sure darling."

"Ok…" I gave him a kiss. "Now, go bag some black bears for me, OK?"

He nodded stiffly and ran out the door, with one final glance at me. I stared after him worriedly. Bella tapped my shoulder and said her voice full of concern. "Come on Alice. Let's go to New York and shop. We haven't been there before and you keep saying you want to take me there."

That girl knows how to cheer me up.

**********************************************************************************************************************

I sat on mine and Jasper's bed, staring at the phone. Waiting for him to call. He didn't even have to call. A text. Anything to let me know where he was. I'll let you know what happened. Well, what as much as I know, because three months later, I still don't have a _damn_ clue as to _what_ happened.

I came back from shopping with Bella in a couple days. I expected Jazzy to be back by then, but he wasn't. I waited the rest of the week before I called him. He didn't answer.

I texted him. He didn't reply.

I did everything short of calling Missing Persons department to find him. I would've tracked him. But I couldn't. His scent was nowhere to be found.

Short explanation much? Yes. Anymore info you can give us? No.

I started to run the water to a bath, making it extra hot. I was gonna be in here for awhile. I also brought in my cell phone. Just in case. I took the bath. It didn't help the pain, and he didn't call.

I was… more then depressed. If there's a word meaning 'far beyond the reach of happy pills' then that was me. I never went shopping. I didn't host or go to any parties. I didn't play Bella Barbie. I didn't look at my Porsche longing to drive it. I sat in my room, and was hmmm… there isn't a word for 'far beyond the reach of happy pills' so I shall make one. How about…. Werf. No idea as to _why_, other than it sounds really cool.

I waited for weeks. The only thing I did was hunt. Only occasionally did I hunt animals though. I was hunting his scent. I never had any luck though.

I came down from my room one day, with no idea of what I would do. My family all smiled at me and Bella, who was closest, gave me a hug.

After forty seven minutes and 34 seconds of TV I got up from the couch and headed outside, ignoring my family when they asked what I was doing. I walked towards our pool that we had installed. We got a discount on it, courtesy of Rose.

I slipped my shoes off sub-consciously but nothing else. I stepped into the shallow end and lay down. I was deep enough that about five inches of water covered me. I kept my eyes open and tried to think of nothing. I ignored Emmett when he leaned over to ask what the hell I was doing and stared blankly through him. He gave me a concerned look and walked away.

I looked through the future mindlessly. I gasped as a vision shook me. A vampire with dark brown hair, nearly black. Her eyes where a red of the brightest kind. I knew her from Jas… _his _descriptions.

Maria.

Pain ripped me apart as Jasper, his name was too beautiful to blot out with him, or he, or his, entered the scene. He began to kiss her trailing kisses up and down her body… and more.

I flashed back to the present, where my family was leaning over the pool with wide eyes. The next second, I was back in the vision. I flashed in and out, each scene lasting no more then half a second.

A new vision came. Jasper was in a tux, Maria in a white dress. They leaned close and kissed. Becoming married. Maria's face flashed through me head. The visions and reality skimmed in and out of my vision in no order. Maria's face. Family. Wedding. Kisses. Wedding. Family. Face. Family. My body was shaking violently, and I was heaving dry sobs which resulted in me swallowing a hell of a lot of water. Wedding. Kisses. Face. Family. Kisses. Wedding.

My family appeared and this time stayed. Emmett pulled me into a hug after getting me out of the water. Edward was seething from what he had seen in my mind. Jasper had been his friend, his brother. He had been my mate. I heard Edward explaining what had happened because I was about to go into hysterics. Emmett growled and pulled me tighter. "Don't worry, lil' sis. We can make him _pay_."

"I don't even know where he is!" I choked out, ignoring Emmett's comment.

"Don't worry Alice." Bella came up to me and said. "If he's to dumb to realize what a great girl he's got, he doesn't deserve you. Besides, dumb guys like that always come back. And when he does, girl he is going to regret what he's doing to you so much that he's going to…" She walked off, muttering to herself.

Emmett gave her a worried look. Edward glared at him and went after his wife.

I wriggled out of Emmett's grasp. The only person I wanted to hold me right now didn't want to hold _me_.

I climbed into the top branches of one of the trees in our yard, when an awful smell hit me. "Ugh." I muttered. "Who invited the dogs?"


	2. Five years, three months, two days

**Chapter Two: Five years, three months, two days.**

**Ok, firstly! I am SO SORRY about the whole thing where I added a new chapter and nothing was on it!! I'm new to this, and it was mistake! SORRY! Also, all of my wonderful reviewers, you get this chapter dedicated to you!! Particularly, the three points shy of a genuis (lol, remember?) TeamEdwardLautner, who taught me how to PROPERLY add new chapters!! YAY FOR YOU!!! Also to Merina2, for the nice constructive criticism. I like getting criticism, as long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE. If it's just to say, 'your story sux, stop writing', don't bother putting that in a review. Trust me, I have my reasons for the no scent thing and stuff like that. It'll come into play. Also to rockstar87, who gave me a freaking awesome review, and is just so awesome that she gets to be my friend in real life! **

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Look, look, I own Twilight!! (Waves copy of Twilight in the air)**

**SM: No, you just own a copy of the book. The actual story belongs to me.**

**me: Can I buy it off of you with a giant piece of cheese?**

**SM: NO**

**Me: Ohh...**

I saw one of the dogs, Quil I think his name was, catch my scent and look up out of the corner of my eye a few minutes later. By that point I had succumbed to misery and was crouched in a ball grabbing fistfuls of my hair and heaving sobs. He looked confused, but when I lifted my head just enough to give him a glare that said leave-me-alone-mutt-and-I-won't-rip-you-limb-from-limb, he quickly looked away.

I could hear the conversation perfectly. Carlisle was asking why they were here. Sam said the pack thought it was a good idea to get to know us. Esme greeted them into the house.

Bella gave a glance up at me to quick for anyone else to see. It was asking me if I was going to come back down. I shook my head no. And kept shaking it. _No. No, no, no. How could he leave me? He promised me he'd always love me. Never another…_

"Well," I heard Esme say. "This," Here she paused, presumably to gesture at somebody, "is Emmett. You know Bella and Edward. This is Rosalie. This is Carlisle, and I am Esme. Alice is, well, Alice…"

"Alice is in a tree." Said Emmett, ever so subtle that he is.

"Oh," I heard one of the mutts say in surprise. "Ok."

I stopped paying attention after that. It wasn't anything important. The only thing important to me was Jasper, and I wasn't important to him anymore. Anymore… did he ever love me? I shook my head, angry at myself. _Of course he did Alice! _I wanted to tell myself. _Your abilities gone wonky!_ But, I couldn't. How could he just leave me here? Why didn't he _tell_ me I wasn't good enough for him anymore? Because I'd never _been_ good enough for him. But, even though most of me thought that, the stubborn part of me, didn't agree. _He loved you!_ I was telling myself. _Did he?_ I argued back to myself. The stubborn part of me spoke no more.

I cried again. And again. And again. The mutts left and I didn't notice. I hardly even noticed when Bella and Rosalie came up the tree and hugged me so hard that if I had had enough will to notice, it would've hurt.

I began singing to myself, to comfort me. It could hardly be called singing though, as I was still crying so hard I could barely get the words out of my mouth. I looked up as I sang, and saw that it was dark out. When had that happened?

"_Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_. _Remember me, to one who lives there… for he, once was, a true love of mine…_

_Tell him to find me an acre of land… Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme._

_Between the salt water and the sea strand… For then, he'll be, a true love of mine…_

_Tell him to plough it with just a lamb's horn…Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. And sow it all over with one peppercorn… for then, he'll be, a true love of mine…_

_Tell him to reap it with a sickle of leather…Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. And bind it all up in a rope made of heather… For then, he'll be, a true love of mine…_

_If you say that you can't dear, then I shall reply…Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme… Oh, let me know that at least you will try… for then you'll be, a true love of mine…" _I don't know why I sang that song, it wasn't going to help. Jasper and I used to sing it together. I only sang my part just now, and he'd sing the first part, the part that I hadn't been able to bare singing. **(AN: And, no. I didn't randomly decide to put this in. It's important later. At least, if I use that idea it will be.)** I don't know why I sang that song, it wasn't going to help. Jasper and I used to sing it together. I only sang my part just now, and he'd sing the first part, the part that I hadn't been able to bare singing_... _

_Five years later_....

Five years, three months, two days.

It's been that long since I spoke to Jasper. By now, my heart... isn't healed. It may mend slightly, enough to give me some sort of feeling. But it is, and always will be, broken, if not shattered.

It's also been eight months and twenty seven days since my last vision attack has haunted me. I've had nine, and pray I won't have another. The visions are always about Jasper and _Maria_. How could he have left me for her? That's when the epiphany came... Jasper isn't the kind of person who does something if he doesn't know the exact outcome. So that means, he _knew_ Maria would take him back. How would he know that? Unless_... no_. No, no Jasper isn't that type. He wouldn't... but how else?...

He'd talked to her. He'd talked to her and hadn't told me. Wait… Was talking the only thing they did? Oh, please, let it be. He couldn't have left without a word_, and_ cheated on me to, could he? Could he? Please _no_.

I made myself come back to reality, refusing to follow that thought any farther. This was the longest I'd let myself think of him in a long time, and I wouldn't push it. I was terrified of what might happen if I thought about him to much. I was _not_ going to let Jasper ruin me. I would _not_ go back to being so haunted by his memory, I could barely move. I hadn't gotten out of that tree for weeks. I promised myself, Jasper would not haunt me any longer.

Thing is, some promises can't be kept.

**********************************************************************************************************************

"Alice? Alice are you in there?" Bella called through the door of my bedroom.

"Yes. What is it?" My sentences were short, but they'd been getting longer, as more time without a word from Jasper passed. I wondered briefly to myself how long my sentences would be when my heart healed as much as it could. Or was this how much I'd heal, spending the rest of forever broken?

"Well, a letter's arrived. It's for a party…" She said hopefully. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what she was hoping for. The word party use to get me ultra hyper. Now, nothing could break me out of this state.

"What party?" I asked in a dead, completely uninterested voice.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but it seems like the rest of you know about it, so I'm guessing it's some sort of vampire thing."

"Does Carlisle want me to come down?"

"Yes," Then, in a quieter voice, she said "We all do Alice. We _miss_ you."

And then came one of the rare moments of feeling. Guilt. They were sad to, but they hadn't let it ruin their lives when he left.

"That's because he didn't mean as much to us as he did to you," Edward said, suddenly at Bella's side. "It's perfectly normal to feel like this."

OK, enough talk of Jasper. I saw Edward silently nod his head. "What's this party for?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Bella said. "Come down, and then somebody will explain it to me."

I went down the staircase, which was an exact replica of the one in Forks. We'd moved almost as soon as I'd gotten down from the tree. No one would say so, but it was pretty obvious they'd been talking about me while I was up there. They must have decided to move, so that no smell of Jasper would haunt me.

The house was exactly the same, down to the number of stairs. Esme wouldn't change anything, saying it was her favourite house.

In the living room, an envelope was on our coffee table. It was large, golden waves decorating the sides. Instantly I knew what it was, and what party we were going to.

"It's time already? Wasn't the last one thirty-th… oh." Yes, it was time already.

"Umm… what is it time for?" Bella asked, still confused.

"Well, every thirty-three years, the Volturi hold a party," Carlisle explained. "Don't think that they do it for the socializing though. With all the law-abiding vampires in one place, a minimum amount of the guard is needed in Volterra, and most of the guard is able to go out and hunt down the law-breakers." **(A/N: If this doesn't make sense: Basically, in my messed up head, I think that normally, most of the Guard is needed in Volterra to protect Aro, Marcus and Caius. Since only the law-abiding vampires are at the party, they don't need to worry about being protected. So, most of the Guard is out arresting or whatever they do in the vampire world. Make sense?)**

"Well, it's still an excuse to go shopping!" Unlike five years ago, it wasn't me saying this. Rosalie had taken it upon herself to become the shopper. "Alice, do you think that this would be a long or short dress occasion?" She asked trying to get my former shopping enthusiasm to show. It didn't work, as Rosalie found out when I shrugged and said, "Whichever it was last time, I suppose."

Rosalie started planning. "Well, it was kind of a mix… Alice, you have to help me decide! Come on!" She grabbed my arm and towed me to Bella and Esme.

There was a time if somebody said the word mall near me, me and that person were there. Now it was just something to do only if I was forced to. I mean, it's not like I'm going to grow out of the clothes I already have.

Rosalie grabbed Bella and Esme, ignoring the sighs from their husbands. Bella tried to look excited, which didn't work to well, as she's still a horrible liar, and Esme smiled at me and removed Rose's hand from my arm, letting me walk by myself.

We'd gone through three shops, and already I was about to kill whoever next said, "Isn't this fun Alice?" or something else that was said in the hopes I would perk up.

I heard a gasp from Rose. I turned around and saw her holding a black and white dress. "Alice, I found your dress!" **(Pic on profile. I can't describe clothes in the slightest, so I'm not even gonna try. It's the white one, with the same shoes.)**

It turns out this was our lucky store, because Esme's dress was soon found to. It was gold and strapless, about the same length as mine. **(Again, pic on profile) **

Those two were the only dresses we found there, and we had to keep searching for Bella's and Roses, which aggravated me, as I wanted to get this done with, and go back home to do… _what,_ exactly? There wasn't anything I cared enough about anymore to consider worth doing, not without Jasper.

The next store held nothing, and neither did the one after that. However, the next held Rosalie's dress. It was red, short, and sparkly. **(See profile for picture) **

Bella's dress wasn't found until three stores after that. It was blue and flowy. **(Do I even have to tell you? If I do, I think you should get your head checked, I think you hit it pretty hard… ;) ) **

After that, we finally went home. Bella, Rose and Esme refused to show their dresses, and I just went back up to my room, putting my dress in the closet at the back of the room. I settled myself down to wait, when a thought occurred to me. The party… all vampires…

_Jasper would be there._

That couldn't happen. No, no, _no_. I wasn't ready! I couldn't face him! Even seeing him with _Maria_ would kill me! I couldn't, I just _couldn't_…

Then I remembered my promise. I'd promised myself Jasper wouldn't interfere with my life any longer. I didn't want to break that promise. I think I already might've, letting his memory hurt me, haunt me, and I just about used that as an excuse to say the promise was void. Then, for the first time in years, the stubborn part of me, the one that always used to not back down when I needed another credit card, spoke. _Are you really going to use that asan excuse? That's pretty sad. _

I sat on my bed, shocked. I didn't want to admit it, but my stubborn part was right. I was using an excuse that could barely be called an excuse, which _was_ pretty sad. It was then that I realized, it wasn't an invitation that the Volturi had sent us. You don't say no to the Volturi, not if you have a speck of sense.

So, that's how I found myself in the white and black dress, in a large room that was part of the extensive mass of Volturi castle.

It's also how one of my worst fears was confirmed.

For when I walked through the doors, it wasn't long before Jasper entered, with Maria on his arm.

**GASP!! How will Alice react?? ONly I know!! Sorry it took so long to update!! I'll try to update sooner, but it happens when it happens.**

**Hmm... I think I like the first chapter better, but hey. I do my best for you guys. Now, if you'll be so kind as to tell me what you think of my best in a nice review....**

**Recommended:**

**Book: Terrier, by Tamora Pierce.**

**Song: Come in with the Rain, Taylor Swift**


	3. One heck of a party!

**Chapter Three: One heck of a party!**

**OMG, so sorry for the long wait!!! I take a long time because I try to make the chapters perfect, so PLEASE don't be mad at me! On another note... 18 reviews, (YAY!!) and NONE OF THEM HAVE BEEN BAD!! Now that I've said it, I've probably jinxed it, but it needed to be said. You guys are THE BEST FRICKIN' PEOPLE EVER!!!!!**

**Chapter dedicated to EmoE for the idea, .racer for the awesome review!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey, Stephenie? Can I own Twilight?**

**SM: We already went through this. No, you cannot, even if you give me a giant piece of cheese.**

**Me:... Then what if you just give it to me??**

**SM: In your dreams.**

**Me: (Goes to sleep and dreams about rampaging cows, bubbles, and my family being a cement flooring importing company, (I've actually had this dream. Don't ask. It's what happens when I have chocolate gelato before bed.) ) (Wakes up) LIAR!!**

**SM: What?**

**Me: I don't even own it there!! How could you lie to me like that???**

It was in that moment that everything changed.

My feelings were going haywire. Happiness to see him, even if he was on another's arm. At least he was safe, and looked apparently happy. That was something I wanted for him.

Pain. _He_ was happy, but that didn't mean _I_ was. No, the pain of seeing him – with another on top of it all – was the emotional equivalent of the physical pain of the changing from a human to a vampire.

I've heard people say that pain cuts through things like a warm knife through butter. But that's not true. That sounds all _wrong._ It gives the impression of a quick, smooth,… _clean _cut. Which isn't the case at all. It's more like a serrated knife covered in rust, slowly sawing away at cement. Or, perhaps in this case, granite.

Shock. I would've though that the excruciating crushing of my heart would've been the strongest, most potent feeling. It wasn't.

It was anger. I probably should've been feeling this before now, but I probably should've been feeling _anything _before this. I didn't know who I was more furious with, him, or Maria. I supposed both of them. How _dare_ he leave me for her? How _dare_ he not even bother to tell me? How _dare_ he just leave like that?

My face must've betrayed how I was feeling, because at the same time he turned to see who was feeling such different things, my family followed my gaze to Jasper.

Their reactions were pretty much what you would expect. Esme and Carlisle smiled, happy to see their 'son' and in spite of everything, even seeming a little proud. I was extremely confused by that, and quickly snuck a glance at him again, to see that his eyes remained gold, meaning he hadn't abandoned our diet. Maria, on the other hand, had eyes like rubies.

Bella gasped, and quickly began shooting Jasper and Maria glares that might've made some of the Volturi scared. Edward didn't make any move to calm her down, as he was doing the same thing, and even seemed to kind of want to go up there with Emmett, who as you can imagine, looked like he was about to efficiently kill Jasper as he glared and walked towards him and Maria. Rosalie had stalked up there with him, and I almost felt bad for him. Rosalie's wrath is _not_ something you want to face.

As for myself, I let my anger get a hold of me. I went and walked right past Emmett and Rosalie, stopping when I was just more then a hand span away from him, Then, standing on my tip-toes so I could lean in closer, and whispered in his ear, "_You never should've messed with me, Jasper Whitlock." _Then I backed up a little, and slapped him. Smirking and feeling somewhat better, I stalked back to my stunned family, slow smiles spreading across their faces.

_Yeah right. _

Believe me when I say, I'd love to, and really wish I _had,_ done that. But I didn't seeing as the pain inside me grew even sharper when I so much as looked at him. So, being the coward that I am…………

I ran away.

I didn't go far, as I wanted to see what Rosalie would say to him. She was stalking towards him and Maria looking downright _murderous_.

"You stupid, unbelievable _bastard!_ How dare you tell poor Alice that you love her, that you'd go to the end of the world for her, and then you just _leave_ her for _another woman_? You were my brother, Jasper. We all loved you in some way, but no one as much as Alice. I would tell you not to even think about talking to Alice _ever_ again, because believe me, we would know," Here Edward nodded, "But I don't think I need to, because it's pretty obvious that if you did, me or Emmett, heck, maybe even _Bella_ and _Edward_, wouldn't hesitate to kill you and Maria." She glared even harder at him, and then turned to Maria.

"And you had better be careful. You are on my list to. You make number two, he makes number one." She started to turn away before a thought occurred to her, and she turned back around. "By the way, where'd you get your dress? Ugly-Mart?" **( Picture of dress on profile) **She turned away for good this time, looking disgusted.

Emmett glared at them both menacingly. "What she said." Even if his words weren't really the most intimidating ones he could've said, when Emmett was like this, it didn't matter. If you were smart, you were scared.

I almost laughed at the expressions on Jasper and Maria's faces, which surprised me to the extreme. I mean, I nearly _laughed_!

I slowly walked back to the main party, passing my family, but not stopping. As I past I heard Rosalie saying, "Ugly-Mart? _Please_ tell me that I used a cooler burn than _that!_" As Rose continued her rant of how bad that must've sounded, I started looking for a certain someone. I had an idea…

No, that's not him… that's not him… that's not him… there he is! I walked over and tapped Felix on the shoulder. He turned around, looking surprised.

"Cullen?"

I sighed, slightly annoyed. "Alice," I corrected. "You wanna dance?" **(Thanks so much to EmoE for the idea!)**

"Um, sure, but aren't you with Jasper?"

I flinched mentally, falling apart on the inside, but not letting it show on the outside. "I was. Now let's go. I love this song!" Truth be told, I had no idea, what this song was. Any thing newer then five years, I couldn't tell you anything about it.

As I led Felix to a space that was rather close to Jasper and Maria, I payed attention to the song, that I apparently loved, and realized it was a slow song. Alright, I could do this.

"So, what brought this on?" He asked.

I automatically snuck a glance towards Jasper and Maria. I thought I'd done it quick enough, but Felix still saw it. But was I really hoping to fool a member of the Guard?

"Ah. I see. Very nice plan, if I do say so myself."

"Well, thank you. I can't say I came up with it by myself, though. It's used so often that it should be a cliché, and yet it's so amazing that it's not." My voice caused Jasper to look over. I thought I saw his face contort in pain for a second, but I must've imagined it. I know, however, that I saw his eyes flash in jealousy. My plan is already working! **(For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, her plan is to make Jasper jealous, and to want her back.) **

"Seems like it's already working." Felix said, low enough that Jasper wouldn't hear. "Do you think he'll want to fight? I haven't brought anybody down in a while."

I shook my head. "_Boys_." I muttered. I knew if he tried, Jasper could hear everything that was said, so I had to keep my act all the time.

Felix laughed. "Yeah, don't you just _love_ us?"

We danced for about ten minutes which I spent having great fun making Jasper jealous, when I saw Bella and Rosalie smiling and beckoning me over. Keeping up my act, I turned to Felix and thanked him for the dance, then walked over to Rosalie and Bella, smirking.

"I am so proud of you!" Rosalie said. "You did so awesome!"

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I think I did better then your remark at Maria's dress." I said, just to irritate her.

She glared lightly. "I was under pressure, okay? I was going to go with Too-Revealing Mart, but that doesn't have the same ring."

Bella was grinning. "I _told_ you we would make him pay!" She laughed. "Edward says that he wants to _kill_ Felix!"

I laughed with her, and then laughed again, and whether it was just out of shock, or just to make the feeling of actual happiness last longer, I don't know. But the point is that I actually, for the _first time_, in _five years_, laughed.

Bella and Rosalie grinned hugely, glancing at each other. Had I really been that bad? Ok, don't answer that.

"Come on, let's go outside. I don't feel like listening to music anymore." Bella said, still smiling excitedly.

Rosalie and I agreed with her. "There're some benches outside the doors there," Rosalie said, tilting her head to the front doors. "We can sit there." She didn't leave me and Bella with much choice as to whether we were sitting there or not, as she had already turned around and was half-way to the doors by the time she realized that we weren't with her. She turned around to see how far behind we were, when her eyes widened in surprise, and then flashed in fury.

I looked at her, confused, but she didn't offer any answer. I turned to Bella, and saw the exact same expression on her face. "What is _with_ you guys?" I asked confused, at the same time as I heard,

"Alice!"

I froze in shock and surprise. That voice… that perfect, lying, and beautiful, betraying voice. I turned around slowly, not daring to believe… "Jasper."

"I thought I told you to _never_ speak to Alice ever again!" Rosalie yelled. "Get away from her, or believe me, I _will_ kill you."

"And don't for an instant think that I'll stop her," Bella said. "In fact, I may even cheer while she does it."

I stood stock still as Rose and Bella continued on. _Jasper's here… Jasper's here…_ "Guys," I said suddenly. "Stop." I had no clue what I was doing until I was so close to him I could hear his breathing. And then, just like I had wanted to, but had run away instead, I slapped him. _Hard_.

He looked at me, with carefully guarded eyes and said, "I guess I deserve that."

"Damn _right_ you do!" I yelled at him. "What kind of person lies to somebody like that? What kind of sick minded being gets pleasure from lying like that?"

"Alice…" He said, sounding like he was in pain. But I'd fallen for his acting before, and I wasn't going to make that mistake again now.

"What do you want Jasper?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed, but I think I sounded more upset then anything. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because, Alice." He began. I was about to tell him that 'because' didn't count as a proper answer, when he started talking again. "Can I speak with you, please? In private?" Here he shot a quick glance towards Bella and Rosalie.

"What is there to possibly say, Jasper? What else can you possibly lie to me about?" I'd given up trying to sound annoyed, instead letting myself sound like the hurt, broken girl I was.

"In private?" He asked again. I looked up at him, and his eyes weren't guarded anymore. They were begging me, desperate. I couldn't, I couldn't do this, I couldn't fall back under his fake spell, I just _couldn't_… "Alice, _please_."

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was some small remainder of love for him, although I'd like to think that I'd gotten past all that a while ago, or maybe it was because Maria had looked over now, and her mouth dropped in surprise, her eyes flashing furiously, dangerously. I must've imagined that Jasper gave her a look that clearly said **_Try_**_ to stop me._

I glanced at Bella and Rosalie, willing them to understand, even if I didn't. I then looked back at Jasper, making sure the only emotion my face held was a hint of annoyance, and told him, "Fine. But it had _better_ be worth my time."

He acted like he was relived, and his hand reached out, and he gently held my arm. I roughly pulled it back, glaring at him. "So where do you want to talk?" I asked. "Hurry up, or I'll leave." I threatened him.

He nodded. "Is outside alright with you?" He asked, like he actually cared.

I nodded stiffly. "Let's go."

We walked past Bella and Rosalie, who were staring at me with wide eyes. As I looked at them, Rosalie mouthed, _What the heck are you doing?_ I shrugged and mouthed back _I honestly don't know._ Which was a lie. I knew exactly what I was doing. I was going to get some answers, whether he wanted to give them to me or not.

I was absorbed in thoughts of how I could force the answers out of him, when I realized that we were already outside. There was one other vampire out here as well, as it was inevitable that there would be, so Jasper led me into the woods, far enough that we wouldn't be over heard.

I turned to face him. "Ok, I want answers, and I want them _now_." I demanded, fully prepared to do whatever necessary in order to get them.

He nodded. "And I fully intend to give them to you."

My mouth dropped open. _You. Have. GOT. To. Be. Flipping. Kidding. Me. _"You mean you're giving them to me? Just like that? I don't get to use my painful and creative ways to force them out of you?" I was disappointed.

He nodded again, smiling sadly. "Alice," He began. "You have every right and reason to know. Alice, I want you to know why I left."

**I'm sorry! I was told not to end in a cliffie this time, but come on, where's the fun in that?? **

**And you know how in chapter two, I said I had an idea for the Scarborough Fair song? It won't work anymore, so just pretend it's like a comfort song or something, kay?**

**I'll try to update quicker again, but schools starting in a few days. I'll try for at least once a month. I know it's not very much, so sorry, but it might be quicker, cause we're getting up to the action!!**

**Recomended:**

**Book: Maximum Ride books, by James Patterson.**

**Songs: Red High Heels, Kelly Pickler, and Cinderella/I don't want to be like Cinderella, by Play.**


	4. I Promise

**Chapter Four: I promise.**

**Okay, you peoples should feel special. I actually updated (relatively) quickly. SO FEEL SPECIAL! Thanks so much for all the reviews (27, YAY!!!!) yeah, I don't really have anything else to say. ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Me: Well, this sucks.**

**SM: What?**

**Me: Reality has set in. I realize I don't own Twilight.**

**SM: FINALLY!!**

**Me: Oh, wait... I feel it leaving again. IT'S GONE!!**

**SM: (Hits me on the head) Well, bring it back!**

**Me: Oww...**

I stared at him in disbelief. "Wha… _what?_"

He looked at me sadly, reaching to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. I was so shocked my action was delayed, but I managed to slap his hand. His eyes turned sad.

"Alice, I know you aren't going to believe most of what I'm going to tell you, but _please_, don't interrupt. Wait until I finish."

I just stared at him. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. He sighed sadly, like _he_ was the one who had undergone pain so bad the only thing stopping himself from provoking the Volturi for the sole purpose of ending it, was the fact that there was a mind reader that could easily find out what you were planning and stop you, not leaving you alone for the next month. Not that that stopped attempts…

"I don't quite know where to start…" He began, pacing like he did when he was frustrated.

"The beginning." I told him.

He glanced at me. "No interruptions," He reminded me quietly. "But you're correct. The beginning is as good a place as any."

"Well, you know that I… didn't return from my hunting trip. And that I didn't make any effort at all to communicate with you. That much is obvious," I felt my heart impossibly shatter into millions more pieces at the memory's. "But the rest isn't. Although I would like to just tell you right out, you have to hear the whole story first."

"I know you saw me with Maria tonight. And I'd bet that you had visions about us. I'm so sorry you had to find out about it like that. You deserve so much better…"

"I met up with Maria in the forest, and left with her. I assume you figured that out. But, Alice, _please_ believe me! _I didn't want to leave you!"_

If I hadn't been frozen already, I definitely would've been then. He didn't want to leave me… he didn't want to leave me… I felt hope and happiness bubble up in my chest, but I forced it away. I couldn't let those feelings take over. He would just leave me again, and I would be alone, hurt more then I needed to be, because I had been foolish enough to hope.

"It was Maria," He continued sadly. "She'd found me. Alice, I am so sorry. She… she threatened you. She threatened to kill you if I didn't go with her."

I gasped. That _bitch!_ I thought, before I reminded myself I didn't care anymore. He was lying anyways, I was sure of it.

He came towards me. "I know that I already told you that every word I say is the truth, and I'll say it again now! None of that is a lie! I left to keep you alive! And I _never_ would've left unless I knew that she would carry through her threat. You are-"

I couldn't let this go on. I would start to believe him. "Jasper," I said quietly. He looked up at me, pretending to look hopeful. "Stop lying to me. Can't you just be happy with what you've done? Why can't you just go back to Maria?" It ripped out my heart and killed me to say it. I was still –no matter how much I wish I wasn't, - in love with Jasper. Or, at least, the act he had put up.

"_Alice__! _No, please believe me! Please, Alice, I never said an untruthful word! I swear that I_ love you! _I never stopped, and I never will! You are the only one I could ever want, the only one I could ever _need! _Why can't you see that?"

I was at a loss for words. _He loves me?_ "But… but you left." I said, completely stunned. I would've come up with a wittier comment, but why don't you try going through what I have, and then having a bomb like this dropped on you?

He smiled sadly, shaking his head. "Only to keep you safe darling. Only to keep you safe." And then he held me, and it felt so… so _right_. So perfect.

For a second, I let myself lean into him. And then another one. And another. And then I pulled away.

"How can I trust you?" I whispered, shaking slightly from keeping back sobs.

He was silent for a moment. "You'll just have to."

And that was good enough for me.

**********************************************************************************************************************

He pulled away, making me worry instantly. Had I fallen for his acting again? _Was _he acting? I'd changed my mind on that. I didn't think he was. But he might've been. There's always a chance…

"We should be getting back," He said quietly. "Just because you know the truth, doesn't mean that Maria can't…can't kill you."

I shook my head stubbornly. "I don't want to go."

He laughed quietly. "Come on, Ali," He said, before his eyes darkened and he grew serious again. "I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to you. I already hate myself. Promise me that you'll be careful. Do _not_ let Maria know about us. If she were to…" He trailed off, his head shaking and his hands clenched in fists.

"Shh," I murmured. "I promise. But please, you're not going to leave with her, are you? You're coming back with me. You can't go back with her! I'm not going to only see you once every thirty-three years! You can't leave me again! Don't you dare! Jasper, please, you can't!-" I was about to go into panicked hysterics when he pulled my close to him again.

"Sh, Alice, shh. I love you. Sh. It's okay, I'm here…" He held me until I calmed down. I unnecessarily wiped my eyes, -old habits die hard- and smiled up at him.

"I'm okay now. Let's go." I told him. I held his hand until we reached the doors, and then turned to him. "What do we do now?" I asked him.

He thought for a second, and then bent down to whisper the plan in my ear. I glanced back up at him. "But that's called lying." I told him. I knew that I could do it if I really believed it, but now that I don't, I wasn't sure. **(The plan will be revealed in… just a few sentences, actually. So don't look all confused like that.)**

He smirked. "No, it's called pretending. Now, go!"

He didn't leave me with all that much of a choice, as we were right next to the doors. "No, Jasper!" I screamed at him. "Leave me alone!" And now the sentence I did not want to say, even if it was just 'pretend.' "Go away! I _hate_ you!"

"Alice, wait!" He begged. "You have to believe me! I-"

"No! Why should I? Everything that you said is a lie! _Leave me alone_!" I whirled around and saw Bella, Rose, Emmett and Edward standing by the doors, glaring at Jasper so hard that if looks could kill…

I ran and crashed into Bella, and throwing my arms around her, I pretended to sob. I felt her tense, and knew that she was furious.

"What did you _do_ to her?" I heard her ask him, and I was surprised at how deadly her voice was. "I swear, I will…"

I dimly heard fast, quiet footsteps, and knew the others had all gone up to Jasper. I was momentarily panicked, as I knew Rosalie most certainly could, and more importantly _would,_ kill him.

I dispersed just as quickly as it appeared though, as I felt a small breeze and briefly breathed in his wonderful scent, at the same time I heard everybody else snarl as Jasper ran away.

Bella held me at arms length and looked at me in concern. "Alice?" She asked quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked at her, and made sure my voice sounded broken. It all depended on the acting… "At home?" **(OK, for you people's that are confused by the plan: Jasper knows Maria can still kill Alice, (She has her ways, they'll come into play later. Alice doesn't know about them.) So it all depends on her thinking that Alice hates Jasper and didn't believe a word he said. So, Alice and Jasper can't even tell the other Cullen's until they get home.) **

She nodded. "Of course. Do you want to go now?"

I shook my head. I'd wait for Jasper to get away from Maria, and then he could come home with us, and we'd be together again. **(This is NOT the end of the story! KEEP READING!)**

She looked slightly confused, but nodded. "Sure. We can wait. C'mon Rose."

Rosalie, who had still been staring at the spot that Jasper had recently occupied, and was muttering something about cowards and extremely painful dismemberments, turned around to face us. Her face melted into one of concern.

"Alice!" She cried, coming to hug me. "Are you okay? Well, obviously not, but. Did he hurt you? 'Cause I swear if he did, I'll hunt him down and kill him. And I will do it very, very, slowly, and very, very _painfully_."

I shook my head. "At home, okay?"

Rosalie nodded slowly. "Fine. But we _will_ talk about it at home."

I nodded. She gave me one last look, then turned away to find Emmett.

Bella looked at me again. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to go home?"

I nodded. "Positive."

"Well, alright then…" She said, still looking at me kinda funny. But I guess if I were her, I'd be looking at me funny to.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, which I spent lost in my thoughts, and sneaking the occasional glance at Maria. Jasper was never there.

Beside me, Bella started to fidget. I felt guilty, keeping her here, and not even glancing at her. "Go on," I told her. "Go get Edward," I nodded over to where everyone else was standing. "I'll be fine. I Promise."

She smiled at me. "Thanks." She said before turning around, and then completing her circle to face me again. "And Alice,"

"Yeah?"

"If you feel like dancing with Felix again, you know that Rose and I are backing you up. Whatever you decide to do."

I laughed a little and hugged her. "Now go dance." I said sternly.

She smiled, and said so quietly I wasn't sure whether or not I was supposed to hear it, "It's good to see you back on your feet."

**********************************************************************************************************************

I passed the time leaning against the wall, counting the number of couples dancing. Thirty seven. There were seventeen members of the Guard. Eight other girls in white dresses.

"Hey, squirt!" Emmett called as he walked up to me. "Ya ready to go yet?"

I rolled my eyes and glanced at where I'd last seen Maria. She wasn't there. I quickly scanned the room, panicked. Had she left already? Then where was Jasper? I got my answer soon enough.

Maria was leaving. And Jasper was leaving with her.

**Ok, yes. I ended another chapter with a cliffie. I'M SORRY!!! Hmm.... There isn't much to say here... **

**Recomended: **

**Book: The Beasts of Clawstone Castle, Eva Ibbotson**

**Song: Tonight I wanna cry, Keith Urban (I can't really think of any songs that go with the mood of the chapter, this is the closest I could find. If you can think of one, I applaud you.)**


	5. FInding a Reason

**Chapter Five: Finding a reason**

**Hey my faithful readers! I haven't updated in SO long, I know! I'm so sorry, PLEASE don't kill me! Aw, c'mon, I asked nicely! So put the pointy stick _down._ DOWN!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: He-**

**SM: No.**

**Me: But I-**

**SM: No.**

**Me: But yo-**

**SM: Yes I do. No.**

**Me: Wh-**

**SM: NO. **

My eyes widened, my breaths became more like short, desperate gasps of air. I stared at him, my heart breaking and shattering all over again. My mouth opened, but no sound came out, except for a pitiful sound not unlike that of a dying cat.

He passed me, and glanced my way. He flinched, courtesy of the killer glares that I was to shocked to turn my head and see. That's why he flinched. He didn't flinch because he could see in my eyes that my world was falling down, and was mentally wondering why nobody else's seemed to be. That's not why he flinched. He'd only flinched at that if he cared about me. He doesn't.

I know this. If he did care about me, he wouldn't've left with Maria; he would've stayed with me. If he did, he wouldn't've had any reason to turn around, and mouth 'Alice, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.' , and then look at me with pleading eyes, not turning around to look forward again until he'd walked out the door.

There was silence between me and my family, until I couldn't stand it anymore. The pain, the confusion, the hope, the love, the hate. It was all too much to have to bear. I sank to my knees, and began to sob.

Emmett gently pulled me back up. "C'mon, Alice," He said quietly. "Let's go home."

I nodded, shaking from the sobs that wouldn't stop, even if I tried. _He's gone._ I thought. _He's gone, and he managed to convince you that he cared. You fell for his acting again Alice. That was a stupid thing to do. _

**********************************************************************************************************************

I don't know how we got home, just that I was sobbing the entire way. I collapsed on the couch in the living room, feeling broken, miserable, stupid. I had told myself I wasn't falling for the act he put up again, but I had. And now I was paying for it.

I couldn't stop shaking. The feelings of hurt and hate were so strong that it scared me. And I'd been _so sure_ that he wasn't acting… I thought he actually meant what he was saying. I wondered how much of a fool I must look like. I couldn't believe I'd let him have the power to break my heart again. I'd promised myself. I'd thought I could do it. I couldn't.

And yet… I couldn't help but wonder. _What if he does love you Alice? _I thought to myself, though I knew I was just setting myself up to be knocked down. _What if he wasn't acting? What if he left with Maria to keep you safe?_ I became mad at myself, for thinking thoughts that would only hurt me soon. _What if you shut up? _

I looked around my room, studying every aspect, desperately trying to keep my mind from wandering back to him. But, like falling asleep, (Or so I've been told,) if you try, you can't.

And as much as I hated it, my own mind had given me questions and doubts I had to torture myself with. What if he _did_ love me? How could I tell? Would I ever see him again? Would he do the same thing? Was this all a game to him? Too many questions swam around my head, killing me with uncertainty.

"Alice?" I heard Rosalie ask cautiously. "What happened?"

I could've sat up straight then, and answered bravely. Maybe if I'd done that, I would've gotten over him. But I didn't. Instead, I just whimpered and grasped the material of the couch so hard I punctured it.

"Oh, honey," Esme said, fluttering over. "Don't talk about it if you don't want to. You don't have to."

"Oh, of course Alice. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Rosalie apologized.

"S'fine," I said quietly, trying to swallow down my sobs. "I want to," I broke off, my efforts to quench my sobs ending in failure.

There was a pause, and then I felt Carlisle's comforting hand on my shaking shoulder.

"Esme's right Alice. Don't say anything that hurts you." He said it, even though his voice was practically burning with curiosity.

I shook my head. "No," I said, determined they would know. "No. I want to tell you."

"If you're sure Alice," Bella said, sitting down beside me. "You know that you can stop any time you need to."

I nodded. It took a few tries, but I finally had the story out in the open. From me dancing with Felix, Jasper approaching me, me stupidly forgiving him, to him leaving with Maria, they knew it all.

There was a shocked silence, which lasted until Emmett started cussing Jasper.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, but her voice was distracted, her eyes filled with pain. Pain that Jasper brought on her. I felt myself trembling with rage. Esme didn't deserve to get hurt. He was causing the person that loved him as if he was her own son pain.

Rosalie stood up, moving purposefully for the door.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said, speaking for the first time since my story. "Even if Jasper… didn't make the best choices, it's not our place to punish him." He said, acting as the peacekeeper. I could see it in his eyes, he didn't want to believe it, and was having trouble at accepting that who should've been his son, had caused so much pain, and he wasn't feeling half of what I was.

Rosalie shook her head vehemently. "Then it's _mine_, as Alice's friend, her sister!" She looked at me, at Esme. "Look at what he's done! Carlisle, look me in the eyes, and tell me that you truly don't want me to kill him."

Carlisle looked at her. "It's not our place." He repeated quietly.

Bella stood up, trying to break the tension that was quickly building. She spook quietly, but I could still hear her if I concentrated. "Rose," She murmured. Rosalie turned to face her, glaring. Bella flinched slightly, but didn't back down, and continued quietly. "Stay here, if just for now. We can talk about this later, but right now, Alice needs us."

Rosalie breathed a little. "You're right," She said, before coming back to me, wrapping me in a hug. "It's okay, Alice. It'll all be okay, you'll see." I wanted to believe her, but it's hard to believe what someone's saying when they don't believe it themselves. **********************************************************************************************************************

The weeks passed slowly, or maybe they went by quickly. Time becomes so meaningless when you don't care about anything, and when you have forever of it left.

I lost track of everything. The time, the date, _myself_. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. I've learned the hard way that when someone important in your life, if you care about them enough, leaves you –someone that by all rights _shouldn't, _someone that never should've told you they loved you and were always there for you if they were going to just up and _leave _you there alone- you don't care. It doesn't _matter_ if you want to or not, you _can't_.

People say that when your love leaves they take your heart, everything you care about, with them. That's not true. They leave almost all of what you have. They don't want it. What they take is your _will_. Your will to get up. Your will to move on. Your will to _care_. It just seems they take it all, when in reality, it's just one thing. But it's one very important thing. It's something you can't live without, something you need if you want to be happy. Or angry. Or sad. Anything, really.

Without will, you're just… there. And you might as well not be. You don't talk unless someone asks you a question, you don't go anywhere. You're too scared to listen to music, or to watch TV. Something there, even the littlest thing, could remind you, give you an attack of depression, and send you spiralling down into dark depths that you cannot get out of without will. And you don't have will. Because the person who left took it. So that leaves you stuck in a whirl of pain that you can't get out of. Who wants that?

Don't worry, I wasn't _quite_ that far gone. I mean, I had been, but now I was back to being… anesthetised, I guess you could say. **(I have no idea if that's the right word. It IS a word, I looked it up. I'm trying to spell when they make you numb during operations and stuff. Oh, and sorry if I'm making her seem really angsty. I'm not trying to, but how I feel kinda comes out in my writing. Sorry.) **

It definitely takes a long time for the pain to fade away enough for you to just float around. It's almost the exact opposite of what happens later. Everything is crystal clear. You're painfully aware of every minute, every second that passes as you remain alone. Every day, every night, is filled with excruciating agony.

But once that fades, you're just… there. And that's what I was. There, but not really. Like a ghost.

I sat at my desk and stared out my window, something I'd taken to a lot lately. I guess my sub-conscious was still hoping that _he'd_ come back to me. Impossible, I know. But some flicker of hope still remained…

The view I was greeted with was nothing new. The trees of the forest, the birds in the trees. The birds fluttered from tree to tree, the bright colours of their feathers flashing, like they were trying to show off. It bored me to no end. Which is why I always did it.

Being bored is better then being in pain. Being bored lets your mind go blank, and you don't think about anything, which means you can't think about things that will hurt you. And you might say, 'But you can't think happy things either!' Well, guess what. You also can't think about happy things when you're in pain. And as I said before, being bored is better than being in pain.

There were two soft knocks on my door as Rosalie called my name. "Alice? Can I come in?"

I nodded, before I realized she couldn't see me. "Yes Rosalie."

The door made a soft swish as it opened. "Me and Bella are going shopping," She said, in a tone that I could tell was supposed to be cheerful. But I'm so depressed, that others seem to pick up on my mood, and start to feel it themselves. A little bit like… I absolutely refused to follow that thought through any farther.

I nodded, and it struck me I should probably ask more about it. "Where?"

"Well, we're not really sure. Would you like to come with us?" She looked at me hopefully, and I felt slightly guilty. I was bringing everybody down.

"Um, I'd like to, but I have things to do…" The truth was, I wasn't ready to go out in public. Here, I could change things. I could avoid music; I could keep myself from watching TV, leave the room when one of the couples got to be too much for me.

In public, that wasn't possible. Music would come from passing cars, and stores would be blaring the latest hits. There would be TV's in the mall, and I can't very well just go up and ask the manager to turn them off. And of course there would be couples on dates, or just hanging out. And _that_ would be unbearable.

"Oh, really? Like what?" Rosalie asked, one eyebrow raised. I could tell she was getting fed up.

"Um… I have to clean up my room."

"Mm-hmm. Your room's already spotless Alice. Try again."

"Uhm…"

She sighed. "C'mon, Alice. It'll be fun…"

"Maybe for you."

She stood up taller. "Alice Cullen, you are coming shopping with me and Bella, and that is that! So get up, get into the car, and _shop_!"

"But, Rose," I protested quietly. "I _can't_."

Her eyes softened slightly, and she kneeled so she was at my eye level. "Alice, I know he hurt you. I know you're struggling. But, Alice, honey. You're not _trying_ to get over him. All you do every day and night, is sit here, and watch some stupid birds fly around! I know that bores you, so don't even try to deny it!" She was getting mad now as she stood up so she could pace, something she did when she was angry.

"Alice, you need to get up, and not just from this chair! You need to get up off your knees, and _stand_! Are you going to let one boy ruin the rest of your time on this Earth? You know you can't do that Alice. You can't spend forever on your knees!"

"I know. I just… can't."

"Alice. You can if you _try_. You're not. It's like you've given up Alice. You aren't who you used to be. The old Alice wouldn't be sitting here. The old Alice _wouldn't have given up_!"

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

Rosalie immediately looked disgusted with herself. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot," She muttered to herself, angry, and then louder. "Alice, hon. Just… just try. That's all I ask. That's all any of us asks."

I looked at her. "Can I go shopping instead?"

She smiled slightly. "You can do both. Now, c'mon Alice! Let's go shop!"

**********************************************************************************************************************

I wanted to go home.

I could tell Rosalie and Bella were trying to get me back to my old self, but it wasn't working. I doubted anything ever would.

"Hey Alice? Do you like this?" Bella asked as she came out of the change room. I didn't even glance up to see what she was wearing.

"It looks great Bella. You should totally buy it."

I heard her sigh, and then approach me. "Alice. I haven't changed for the past three times. What is so interesting that you can't even tell me how I look in clothes? You used to love this."

Her words were gentle, but they jolted me. "I know. But that's just the thing. I _did_."

Bella sat down on the bench beside me. "Look, Alice. I've been where you are. I know what you're going through, and I know exactly how hard it is. I know what you're feeling like. Not letting yourself remember, but not letting yourself forget. But Alice, it's affecting us to. To see you so upset, it hurts _us_. We can't stand to see you so upset."

I wondered if Bella was a mind reader to. She seemed be repeating my earlier thoughts. She sighed and continued.

"I know you might not want to get over him, and that's your choice. But Alice, if you do want to, you have to find a reason to. I tried to get over Edward for Charlie. I didn't want him to worry, to be sad to. I didn't see why both of us should need to suffer. It didn't work, but I was trying. You should try to Alice. Find a reason to get over him."

I looked at her closely. I knew she was right. I was hurting them, even if it was indirectly. I knew they wouldn't pressure me to get over him, even if they really wanted to. Bella didn't even have to tell me that. But I hadn't expected to discover a way of getting over him that I hadn't thought of.

It was so obvious, I was embarrassed. I couldn't believe that a human Bella could've thought of that, while I couldn't. I felt rather stupid.

I also knew that she right about that to. It might not work, but I could try. But if my family wasn't reason enough to get over him, what was?

I stood up to follow Bella as she bought the clothes I hadn't seen her try on. I was desperately trying to find a reason, but I couldn't think of one. Before this happened, if I could've wrapped my head around the idea that Jasper would leave me, I would've said my family, obviously. But that wasn't enough, now that the situation was here.

Tanya and her coven? _No,_ I thought. We were friends, but they weren't close enough to alter me from the track I was on.

Who else did I know? I tried to think, but there wasn't anybody. I had never known a human before Bella, and the vampires were all ones like James, and there was no way _that_ was going to help me.

We walked out of the store, to meet Rosalie by the doors.

And that's how Bella was proved to be right.

Until then, I'd been pretty lucky. I hadn't seen any couples, and I'd thought I might be able to get out like that. But there was one walking towards us, which meant I also had to see their faces, making the effect that much bigger.

They were holding hands and eating ice cream. Both of them were smiling, and the boy leaned down to kiss the girl, before telling her he loved her, and the girl blushed and smiled, before telling him she loved him to.

I expected the pain to rip through my chest, so it was strange when it didn't. Instead, I was as angry as hell. Jasper and I had done that, - without the ice cream, of course- and I'd thought he'd meant it when he had said he loved me. But he hadn't. He'd lied to me, and he was _so_ not getting away with that.

I strode purposefully for the doors, quickly passing Rosalie, who looked up in surprise.

"Alice?" She asked me. "Where are you going?"

I didn't even glance at her as I answered, thinking of how I had found my reason, and it was me. "To Jasper."

"Wh_-what_?"

I didn't answer as I pushed the door open. Jasper had told me he wanted me, and, dammit, he was getting me, one way or another!

**So, whaddiya think? Tell me, tell me, tell me!! PLease?**

**Again, sorry if I made Alice seem really angsty at times. It's not my fault! Well, techniacally, but who cares about technicality?**

**Reccomeded:**

**Book: The Anicient One, by T.A. Baron**

**Song: Din't you know how much I loved you? by Kelly Pickler**


	6. I'll Find You

**Chapter Six: I'll find you**

**Hey people that are reading this!! I'm so sorry about the long wait again, I've been SUPER busy. Not entirely sure how good this chapter is, and it's kinda short, but hey. Read and find out... and let me know in a nice review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Steeeephienieeeee**

**SM:.... What?**

**Me: Stephenie, my bestest friend EVER!! How are you?**

**Sm: NO! Go AWAY! (Runs away)**

**Me: Wait! I'll pay you!**

**SM: I own it! Now leave me alone!!**

"Hey!" Rosalie called to me as I walked to the car. "Um, Alice! Wait! And what…?"

I shocked Rosalie so much she couldn't form coherent sentences, but that wasn't something I necessarily cared about at the moment. I just had to go. I had to find him, to demand the truth. I just had to. And the faster I was gone, the sooner I could start.

I opened the driver's door before turning to Bella and Rose, who had caught up with me by this point and said,

"I'll drop you guys off at the house, 'kay? Then I'm just gonna go." I climbed in and put the key in the ignition, feeling something it took me a moment to identify. It was excitement, something I hadn't felt in more then five years. It felt alien, strange and new. But it was good.

"Alice?" Bella asked. I sighed in annoyance when I realized she and Rosalie hadn't gotten into the car yet.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"Um," She said quietly. "Can we talk about this? With everyone?"

I shook my head. "I don't have time for that," I said. "I've gotta go."

"But why?" Rosalie asked, finally in control of herself again. "And how? And Alice, you don't even know where he is." She said the last part more gently. It was obvious she was afraid of hurting me.

"I'll find him," I said with absolute certainty. "I will."

Bella and Rosalie exchanged nervous glances but got in the car. I quickly stepped on the gas, completely ignoring any speed limit signs that I happened to pass.

I quickly got us home, and unlocked the doors for Bella and Rosalie. They got out, but both of them yelled for Emmett at the same time.

"EMMETT!" Their yell echoed off of the trees of the forest, making it ring.

He was out in less then a second, along with the rest of my family. "What is it? Do I get to hurt somebody?" Emmett asked, looking around.

Rosalie simply pointed at me. "Restrain her," She said simply.

Emmett looked at her confused, as did everyone else except Edward, who had read Rosalie's mind I guessed, and Bella. I took the half second it gave me to make a break for it.

I stomped on the gas as fast I could and peeled down the drive, the tires protesting in squeals. I was nearly to the end, when I was stopped abruptly, thrown back against the seat by my unnecessary seatbelt.

I turned to face the back, knowing that I hadn't hit anything on the road, and glared at Emmett, who had grabbed onto my car and stopped it.

"You just put dents in my Porsche," I said. "Run while you still can,"

Emmett rolled his eyes and came over to open my car door. "C'mon Squirt," He said grabbing me in his arms and attempting to pull me out of the car. "Alice, c'mon. Let _go_." I shook my head stubbornly, refusing to let go of the seat I was grasping in my arms. Emmett shook his head. 'Fine," He muttered. "But I'm _not_ buying you another Porsche!" He yanked harder, breaking me out of the car.

I turned around to gape at him. "You…you just…" I spluttered in disbelief. I was out of my car, and the seat was still in my arms. He'd ripped the seat out of my Porsche!

He shrugged. "I told you to let go," He said.

I ignored him, starting to struggle in his arms. "Let go, Emmett!" I pleaded. "I have to go! I have to find him!"

He just held onto my arm tighter. "Sorry Al," He said quietly. "But… just wait, OK? Talk it out first." He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'And then you'll see how crazy this is…' but I was to upset to pay attention to that.

"No! I have to go now!" By this time everybody else was with us, staring at me with complete shock.

"Alice, honey," Esme began gently. "Why do you want to find him so suddenly?"

"I… I just do. I have to know the truth," I said quietly. "I'm getting different versions of the same story. I need to know which one is true. I need to know if he really does love me, and really is protecting by staying away, or if he was just saying that, if he's just playing games, and I'm nothing more then a gullible fool to him." I finished, even quieter then when I'd started.

There was a shocked silence. "So…" I said. "Since you all understand my situation, I'm gonna go. Bye!" I darted off through the trees. It didn't take long for the others to begin pursuing me.

"Alice!" Rosalie yelled, irritated. "Get back here, or so help me I will kill you myself!"

"Alice!" Bella called, more calm then Rose. "What if Maria _will_ kill you? She fought in the wars down south, don't forget that! You're good Alice, but you wouldn't stand a chance if it came to an actual fight!"

That nearly stopped me. I hadn't thought of that. I'd just decided to go, hadn't thought it through at all. You know those times when something just… comes to you? And you do it, you don't think. You don't have to. It's perfect, it's right. It's what you're _supposed_ to do.

This was one of those times. There wasn't any question in it, I had to do it. It was like I didn't even have a choice. And even if I'd thought about, seen how crazy it sounded, I still would've gone. That choice would lead Jasper, eventually at least. And… I still loved him, even after everything. How could I not?

So I didn't stop, and I didn't respond. I kept running, pushing myself to speeds I'd never reached before. I had to outrun them, had to outrun Edward most of all. I didn't know exactly how fast he could go, just faster then us. I wouldn't slow down, couldn't take the chance of being caught.

If I hadn't been so focused, it would have been exhilarating. The trees flew past me faster then they ever had, and I hardly touched the ground, my steps quicker then a humming birds wings.

The trees ended in less then a minute, though the woods surrounding the house stretched on for miles in every direction. I was running by an old road with cracked pavement, going the opposite direction of town.

I risked a glance back behind my shoulder after the road twisted away from me. I slowed down gradually; wanting to be sure I wasn't being pursued anymore. As I stopped I realized with a shock that I couldn't even see the woods on more, not even a small blot on the horizon, even though I'd been running for less then five minutes.

I looked around, though there wasn't much to see. On my left, the old, abandoned road. On my right, flat, boring land kept going beyond what I could see.

_So,_ I thought to myself. _Where to now?_

I glanced around again, but no hint had appeared in the last second. I thought briefly of going to Volterra and tracing his scent, before remembering it would've been long faded by now. Besides, I hadn't been able to find his scent the last time. I still didn't know why, but I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to find it again.

Going completely on a whim, I went right, leaving the road behind me.

"I'll find you Jasper," I whispered.

**I wrote most of that chapter just now. Aren't you proud? No? Oh... well, you can let me know you're not proud in a review....**

**Recommended**

**Book: Bartimaeus Trilogy by Jonathon Stroud**

**Song: I'm gonna Get'cha good, Shania Twain,**


	7. The Old House

**Chapter Seven: The Old House**

**OMG, I'm actually updating relatively quickly!! YAY!! **

**People, good news! We have broken fifty reviews!!!!! :D FIFTY ONE!! You people are ABSOLUTLY AMAZING! You know that right??**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I have to type this really fast I hvae like, another three minutes before I have to get off the computer, so SPEEDY DISCLAIMER! SM, can I own Twilight?**

**SM: NO.**

**Me: There ya have it. I don't own Twilight. Not even if I buy it off of SM with a piece of cheese. But I wonder If I offered her a unicorn...**

The landscape whizzed past me as I ran, trying to come up with a brilliant flash that would tell me how to find Jasper, where to look for him. It really wasn't working very well.

I slowed as I approached a city, the second I'd come to in the day that I've been gone since my escape. It was a fair size, but not overly large, probably a lot bigger then where we were currently living, but almost everything was bigger then that town.

I considered skipping it, but I wanted to keep going in this direction, and going around it would put me back. I might have to keep to the shadows, the clouds were thin. But I'd do that, if it would get me out of the town faster. I had to keep searching, and inconveniences like towns and cities just slowed me down, but it was faster to go through them.

I stuck to the sides of buildings where the shadows were darker as I entered it. My mind still raced as I tried to think of some way of finding him, and I still came up frustratingly blank.

I glanced around my surroundings, trying to tell how much longer I had until I'd reach the end of the city, when I saw it, how to figure out where Jasper was. And boy, did I feel stupid for not thinking of it _before_ a billboard told me.

On the opposite side of a street, there was a billboard with a picture of 'mystical' looking woman staring into a crystal ball, the heading of 'Find out the truth of where life will take _you_' written in curly letters under it.

All I had to do was look in his future.

I resisted the urge to smack my forehead, instead looking for a hotel or somewhere else I could concentrate without being disturbed. I started walking faster on the sidewalk, glancing around for any place that would do the job. I finally found one, and rushed in, eager to start.

The bell ringing alerted the secretary at the desk I was here, and he looked up. He smiled at me, looking me over. I disgustedly rolled my eyes quickly, wishing they had another secretary, but there was just him.

"Hello there, miss," He said, still looking at me in a way that made me want to slap him. "What can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath, making sure I wouldn't yell at the guy. "I'd like a room please," I said sweetly. "Just one night."

"Are you sure? I'm here all week…" Oh no he didn't.

I let my fake smile drop and glared at him, abandoning the show of patience "Just give me the room." I said flatly. "One night."

He nodded, looking pale. "Tha-that'll be $150, please."

I pulled out my credit card, and swiped it. The terrified secretary handed me the room key. "Room fifty-four." He said quickly.

I grabbed the key and spun away, rushing to the elevator, pressing the up button about seven times. I jumped in before the doors had opened fully, tapping my foot as I waited for the few seconds it took to get to my floor to end.

I unlocked the door, and was sitting on the bed, ready to start, before the door was closed half-way.

I laid back and closed my eyes, trying to find him. I concentrated, rubbing my temples, trying to get accustomed to him again.

I felt a surge of triumph, so strong it nearly pulled me out of my vision. I repressed it hurriedly, focusing on the scene that had yet to happen.

_Jasper straightened, wiping blood from his mouth that remained from the deer he'd just finished. He ran through the trees of the forest, finishing another herd of deer before his thirst was gone. _

_ "Come, Jasper!" A voice called, a female's "I'm finished." Maria grinned wickedly as she came to stand beside Jasper, her eyes a glittering red. _

_ Jasper was silent as he followed her to the edge of the forest. I forced myself to look away from his beautiful face, the face I loved, even after all the pain it had caused me. I had to see where he was. _

_ "You really should give up on that stupid diet of yours" Maria was saying. "You would be so much stronger if you fed on humans."_

_ Jasper didn't answer her again. I'm not sure if he even heard her. He was staring at something in front of him, his eyes filled with sorrow._

_ I pried my eyes unwillingly from his face to see what he was staring at. This time the surge of triumph I felt wouldn't be repressed, and I was pulled from my vision._

My eyes snapped open, and I was grinning in victory. I knew exactly where he would be. 

* * *

I rushed out of my room and back to the lobby, dropping the key card on the secretary's desk as I left the hotel. I made myself walk, but I wanted to break into a run.

The object Jasper had been staring at in my vision was a house, but more specifically, a house that me, Jasper and the rest of our family used to live in. It wasn't really close, but it wasn't far, a relief. If I hurried, I'd be able to get there quickly, hopefully beating Maria.

The vision had been clear, meaning it would happen very soon, possibly today. But I was really hoping to avoid Maria. Bella's warning of her easily being able to beat me in a fight was true.

I broke free of the cities limits finally, and began to race towards the old house, desperate to get there in time. I knew it was pure luck that the house had been in the vision, and I wouldn't get that lucky again if I missed them. This was probably my one chance.

* * *

I grinned, knowing I had made it. I'd full out sprinted to get here in time, completely matching, if not beating, the speeds I'd reached when I was making my breakaway.

I leaned against a tree that faced the house I'd once occupied, eagerly anticipating Jasper's arrival. I needed to see him, and soon. This was a relief from feeling nothing, a break. I had no idea how long this would last, and I was completely aware that seeing Jasper again would change my life. The answer, the truth, would affect me hugely. If it turned out that Jasper had been lying to me the whole time, and was just playing with me, I'd go back into depression, never coming back out. But if the answer was positive, that he was keeping me safe by leaving me, then I'd could be happy again, because I wouldn't let him go. I'd fight Maria if I had to.

I rustle human ears never would've picked up caught my attention, and my head snapped up. I stopped leaning on the tree and walked towards the sound a little, and said, my voice cracking with happiness, "Jasper."

**Sorry, it's short I know! But I wrote this in like, 45 minutes, so I think it's pretty good for that. Again, you people ROCK!! :D**

**I thought I should update, because I'm leaving tomorrow for Christmas and will be back on Tuesday, (Just going to Ontario. Nothing exciting) but I thought I should update before I left, so I went into typing over-load. Literally, I was so stumped and didn't have a single word down, and I wrote this in forty-five minutes. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!**

**Recommended:**

**Book: The Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel Series, by Michael Scott**

**Song:**

**P.S. I'm Still Not Over You, by Rihanna (I know, not really related, but I'm pressed for time here)**

**Thanks again!**


	8. Just Run

**Hey guys! I know, I left you guys hanging, I'm SO sorry. I had MAJOR writers block! Seriously, I only just got over it tonight, and I typed most of this chapter right now. But better late then never, right?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own my green robe I am currnetly wearing. I also own my fuzzy socks I got for Christmas. And I am currnetly on the hunt to own Twilight.**

**SM: I see you.**

**Me: No you don't. I'm hiding with my ninja skillz behind this convenient tree.**

**SM:... Whatever. No.**

**Me: No what?**

**SM: A) You do not have ninja skills. B) You cannot own Twilight.**

**Me: I do TO have ninja skills! You're just jealous...**

He whirled around, faster then a human would've been able to follow, his beautiful golden eyes wide.

"A-Alice?" He asked, his unsure voice clearly questioning his sanity. I nodded, smiling.

And then I was in his arms. I don't know I if moved to him, or he came to me. All I cared about was that his arms were holding me to him, his lips were in my hair, and how I was greedily breathing in his scent.

"Alice," He murmured into my hair. "Alice, Alice, Alice."

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging myself closer to him, trying desperately not to start sobbing and look weak. It didn't work.

I started to tremble in his arms, before shaking uncontrollably, and Jasper held me tighter.

"It's okay Lis," He whispered. "I've got you. I'm here. Sh, shh…"

I longed to keep leaning into him, to kiss him, but knew that I couldn't –and wouldn't. I'd come here for a reason, to find the truth. I couldn't let myself be distracted.

"No," I breathed, so quietly that I wondered if I'd done it at all.

But I had. Jasper slowly let go of me, and held me at arms length. "Alice?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged away from him, and took a deep, unnecessary breath before beginning.

"Jasper," He nodded without taking his eyes from mine, and tried to take my hands in his. I took a quick step back.

"Jasper," I tried again. "This isn't- I mean- I just- I need," I stuttered, trying to get the words out. "The truth Jasper. I need the truth. Do you really love me, or are you just playing me?"

"Dammit," He swore, before looking at me. "Alice, I know why you'd think that, I honestly do. One moment I'm telling you I love you, and the next I'm nowhere to be seen. I'm so sorry Alice. I'll never forgive myself, not if I live until time itself stops. But Alice, I swear that _I told the truth_."

"Then why did you leave me?" I shot back at him. "How do you expect me to believe that you love me, when you won't even _stay_ with me? Why would you even _think_ that-"

He cut me off. "No," He said, shaking his head. "No, Alice I _don't_ think that. I can't. Because I know…" He paused, his voice breaking, his eyes tortured and agonized. "I know that I've lost you. I've destroyed in every way possible. I took your trust and your love, and broke it. And because of that… I've lost you."

I stared at him. I didn't even think of saying anything. I don't think I could've spoken anyways. It was like my thoughts had suddenly sprouted wings, flying through my head almost to fast to make any sense of. Part of me wanted to hold him close to me, comfort him the way I had done so many times before. And the other part wanted to tell him that, yes, he sure as hell _had_ lost me!

My mouth began to open, but closed swiftly. What was the point in opening my mouth when I had nothing to say? Jasper's speech had shocked me, rendered me clueless. I simply stood there staring at him, before I finally came up with an answer. "Jasper," I struggled to get out. "You're… you're not wrong,"

I hated myself immediately, as soon as the pain flashed through his already tortured eyes. He nodded. "Alice… I just…" I swiftly cut him off.

"No, no Jasper. I wasn't finished; you aren't wrong. But you also definitely, are not _right._" He stared at me, not comprehending what I was trying to say. "I mean," I continued. "Yeah, I'm angry with you. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ remember?" I quoted drily. "But I also… I want to believe you. I _want_ to believe that you love me, that Maria is keeping us apart, not you. And a part of me does."

"But I can't ignore how…how much you cancel things out, how _hypocritical_ you are!" I cried. "You swear that you told me the truth, that night in Volterra, and that all the times you said that you love me, that you never lied, not once. But how can I believe you? How could it even be possible for me to really believe you, when all you do is leave me? Even now, you just told me again to believe you, to believe that you actually do love me. And if I give in to you, how do I know you won't leave me? _Again_. I don't. I can't." I finished whispering.

He shook his head. "No. Alice, I would never hurt you, not if there was any real choice in the matter. Don't doubt that leaving has been the single hardest thing that I have _ever done. _It's harder then not hunting for months, and then walking into a room full of humans. But staying away from you… that's even harder."

"I already told you, I'd never hurt you like this if there was a choice at all. I would give my life for you. I would give anything. But there wasn't a choice. Maria… she would kill you, and if you're not gone by the time that she gets back, then she _will_ kill you."

"But, Jasper," I said. "If you're telling the truth-"

"There isn't any 'if'," He said firmly. "I am, and so long as you feel any feeling friendlier then wanting to cast me into the deepest pits of Hell, I will do whatever I can to convince you of that." He said so surely that I couldn't doubt him any longer. It just wasn't possible, in any way, shape, or form.

I nodded slowly, and his eyes filled with joy, his mouth stretched into a grin. I so wanted to run into his arms, and never let him let go of me, but I was becoming pressed for time. "So you're telling the truth," I said. "Then we can just leave, leave _now_. By the time she gets back, it'll be too late. We'll already be long gone, and even if she follows our scents, we'll already be back at the house. Her against the seven of us?" I scoffed, suddenly filled with hope.

"Not a chance. Even if she does have skill, Emmett has strength, Edward has mind-reading, Rosalie's pissed, and even Bella would do anything to get back at her. Esme and Carlisle wouldn't like it, but they would probably help. And of course, there's me and you," I shook my head, smiling. "Don't you see Jasper? All we have to do is _run_."

He looked at me, and this time his happiness was gone from his expression, instead replaced with desolate bleakness. "No Alice. It… it's not just her. Yeah, she has skill, and anyone she fights isn't going to be walking away. But it's not just her. It doesn't matter the size of the coven she takes on. She could take on the Volturi and win if she wanted to. Thankfully, she isn't that power-hungry. Yet. But you can't take her on. Not while she still has…" He trailed off, and I stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "No one vampire could take on the Volturi and win. It isn't possible. And what are you talking, 'Not while she still has'? While she still has what? You aren't making any sense here Jasper. We can still run."

He shook his head again. "No Alice," He said. "You have to go, please. Go before she gets back. You have to be far enough away. You don't understand, but you just…"

"No, no I don't understand. What on Earth are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

"You just have to," He said, begging me with his eyes.

I shook my head stubbornly. "No. I'm not leaving. I'll take on Maria, I don't care how much skill she has. I'd rather die then have to go on without you."

"_Well,_" A voice drawled from behind us. "Isn't this just an absolutely _touching_ scene? A display of last love, between two torn apart lovers. How utterly _tragic_."

I turned around. "Maria," I stated.

**So, didja like it?? Please leave a review and tell me!! Pretty please with sugar and icecream and peanuts and skittles and chocolate and ponies and a cherry and Jasper on top?**

**Also, I have forgottenf or the past like, 3 chapters. I put a poll on my profile, about whether or not I should post another story. I have two other ideas, and I've already started typing them, but I"m not sure they're as good as this. Whatev. Please go vote if you have the time!**

**Recommended: **

**Book: Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen**

**Song: Why, by Avril Lavigne.**

**BUH-BYES!!**


	9. Explanations

**Hey!!! Hope I din't make you guys wait too long, but I probably did. Sorry!**

**I am seriously in your guys' debt. 66 reviews!!!!! I love you people!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Look! A monkey!**

**SM: HUh? (Turns around)**

**Me: (Tries to grab Twilight)**

**SM: I don't think so! (Whacks me)**

**Me:... Look! A T-Rex-unicorn-mermaid-monkey-vampire-werewolf-bat hybrid!!**

**SM: Just...no.**

"Oh good," She sneered at me. "I was afraid you'd be too stupid to remember my name. But then again," She paused, her head tilted as if she was listening to something. "It does take someone…special to be with Jasper. Oh wait! I'm so sorry, how rude of me! You obviously aren't with him anymore, are you?" She grinned wickedly at me.

I bit back the pain that lashed through me like a whip. I opened my mouth to retort back at her, when Jasper spoke. "Alice," He said, sounding calmer then I knew he was. "The forest here is filled with game. Why don't you go and hunt?"

I shook my head angrily at the same time as Maria protested. "No, Jasper," She said. "I really don't think so. Besides, look at her eyes. She'll be fine for a little while longer. And let's face it, she'll only have to be fine for that long."

"Oh, hurry it _up_, Maria!" A cross and impatient voice called from behind us. "I wasn't done yet!"

"Have some patience Nettie," Maria said in a reprimanding tone. "Look who has finally shown up."

There was an angry and wistful sigh as another female vampire approached us. "So the little twerp has finally come. Just hurry up and kill her already. There was an absolutely _delicious_ smelling human back there, and I want to make sure that Lucy doesn't get to him first."

"And I was just about to, to," Another voice said. "But you know how it is," A sigh. "Maria _has_ to be there."

"How else am I supposed to be sure that you two aren't plotting against me _again?_" Maria shot back, momentarily forgetting my presence as she snapped at the other vampire.

By this time it was obvious that Nettie and Lucy, the two other vampires that had been with Maria when Jasper was changed, had joined back up with Maria to form a coven. But… Jasper had told me that he and Maria had killed them. Well, obviously they hadn't. Quickly, I scanned the memory in my head, from when I'd found Jasper hardly a year before.

* * *

"I had another vision of them today, you know." I confided in Jasper as I snuggled into his chest.

"Oh?" He murmured.

I nodded. "They're in Pennsylvania. Or at least they will be," I tacked on as an after-thought. "I think we should head out tomorrow. I don't want to miss then again this time."

There was no response from him, so I tilted my head to look at him. "They will be there. I've _seen_ it. I'm not crazy."

His hand stroked my hair gently. "I know you're not Alice. It's just your visions. I don't trust them." He admitted.

"They led me to you," I reminded him quietly.

"I know Alice, I know. And I've never been happier then now. Well, actually," He leaned down and kissed me softly. "_Now_ I've never been happier," He smirked at me before turning serious again. "But your visions… I've never seen anything like them, and I've seen a lot of talents. I'm not sure if the future is supposed to be seen."

"Of course it is silly," I told him. "I told him. "Just not everybody can." He looked like he wanted to say more, so I distracted him. "Anyways, you've never really explained it. How does your talent work?"

He gave me a look already knowing me knowing well enough after hardly a year of knowing me, to know what I was doing, but he consented anyways. "As far as I can tell, I can feel the emotions of anyone around me, vampire or human. And if those feelings are strong, I'll feel them to, and begin to project them sub-consciously. That's why I'm always happy when I'm around you," He smiled at me. "Or, I can also make people feel what I want them to."

"That's how you knew, right?" I asked him, still determined to keep him distracted. "When Nettie and Lucy turned against you and Maria? You knew in advance, because of their emotions."

He nodded. "Yes, that's right."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence, before a thought occurred to me, making me worried. "What's wrong Lys?" Jasper asked me, feeling my anxiety.

"It's just… well, Maria won't come back for you, will she?"

He paused before speaking. "Not without Nettie and Lucy."

"And you killed them right?" I asked, wanting to be sure.

There was a silence for a few seconds. "Yes," He said finally. "Yes, we killed them."

* * *

I turned to him and gave him a wide-eyed look, that said both '_You better start talking,' _as well as '_If you know what's good for you, you will say nothing.' _

But he didn't see it. His eyes were closed, his fists clenched into tight fists. "No," He murmured. His eyes flew open, and stared, panicked, into mine. "_Run_, Alice. Please, you have to run."

"I thought we already went over this," Maria said as she broke away from the argument. "Alice stays. But you know what? I don't want to kill her just yet. I want her to know, know everything. Maybe she'll put up more of a fight that way. It would make for so much more fun. And," She laughed quietly. "The end that much worse for her."

"Know everything?" I echoed. "What do you mean, know everything?"

Maria shook her head. "I can't believe that Jasper ever saw anything in you. You're absolutely pathetic." Jasper growled at her menacingly. "Oh, hush Jasper. Soon, Alice won't even be here for you to protect. So just be quiet and let me tell her." She spoke to me this time.

"You have no idea how much I hope this will make you fight. It's no fun beating someone who gives in."

"Maria!" Lucy yelled. "Hurry up!"

Maria hissed at her. "This will be over with soon. Now then," She turned to me. "Let's explain what you've been too stupid to figure out."

I was silent. Fuming, yes. But silent. Nettie and Lucy stood here, right in front of my eyes, when I had believed they were dead. There was definitely an interesting story here.

"Where would you like me to start? Nettie and Lucy? Why you couldn't track Jasper's scent? Maybe we'll start there."

"Well, as you know, Jasper left you for me," She smiled cruelly, knowing the effect that her words had on me. "But, I suppose I'm going to have to let you in on the secret now. As much fun as it was to pretend, he didn't leave you of his own free will. I made him," She sighed. "Yes, I confess. But I'm disappointed. Jasper's already told you this, hasn't he? Oh well. I suppose I should tell you what you don't already know."

"You tried to track him, didn't you? Tried and tried and tried-all in vain. You probably searched the whole forest. But you just couldn't find his scent, could you? And this is where I come in. You see, just like you can see the future- oh, don't look so shocked, of course I know- I can disguise scents. Just like I've done with yours. See, once I've come across your scent, and once you're close enough, I have the power to completely eradicate your scent. And now, your precious little family won't be able to find you. Even if they were on their way, your scent? Gone." She smirked.

"Oh, what else? Hm... Oh yes, of course. Nettie and Lucy. I would think that Jasper told you that these two were dead. Not surprising, really. But he lied to you Alice. We never killed them, and he knows it. You must be wondering, what are they doing here? They are useful, at least for the time being. Nettie has a rather extraordinary gift, really. She is a very effective shield. She can block almost any power, like your seeking us with your visions. But sometimes, I order her to stop, and let you see. See things you'd rather not. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have the faintest clue what happened to Jasper. You should be thankful."

"If it wasn't for you, none of us would even be here," I said, speaking for the first time since she started explaining. "I'm not overly inclined to be grateful."

"_Quiet_," She hissed at me. "As I was saying. Lucy to is useful. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't. Do you know Alec? The boy in the inner circle of the Guard, brother of Jane? Oh good, you do. You know that his power will freeze you, do the same thing to your brain as knocking you unconscious. Lucy is like that, but you are completely aware the whole time. While with Alec, you don't know what's happening, Lucy merely freezes you. You still think, see and feel. It is most convenient in fights, but I think I want to fight you without that. It is so much more fun." She crouched down into an offensive pose, and I knew I probably wouldn't get out of this as slid into a defensive.

"Wait!" Jasper's voice came pleading. "Maria, leave her alone. Please. You already have me. Don't touch Alice."

"Oh Jasper," Maria sighed. "When will you learn? I told you to stay away from Alice. But you still went to her and told her the truth. And that inspired her to find you. Really, it's your fault that she's about to die."

Too quick to follow, Jasper was tackling Maria. "I said, _don't touch her_." He growled.

She just rolled her eyes. "Lucy! Remind me why I tolerate your presence."

Suddenly, Jasper was still. He wasn't breathing, wasn't blinking. Lucy had frozen him.

Maria shrugged him off her. "Time to die." She said simply as she launched herself at me.

**So, what do ya think?? Huh huh huh? Tellmetellmetellme! Pretty, pretty please!**

**Also, this story is almost done. I think there is going to be one more chapter and an epilogue. It makes me sad...my first story is almost finished.... So, I need your opinion. Would you rather me post a more dramatic type of stroy (Multi-chapter, and I have an idea for a sequel) or more of a light, funny one (Probably one-shot, or updated unfrequently) I will post both eventually, but I need to know which one you guys want me to work harder at. Please leave your vote in a review!!**

**Recommended:**

**Book: Dreaming Anastasia, by Joy Preble**

**Song: It's Not Over, by Daughtry**


	10. Catfight!

**-Hums James Bond themesong while hiding in a bush with a spork- Oh jeez, sosososososososo sorry for making you all wait this long!!! The story life left on this is EIGHT DAYS! I am soooooooooooooooooooooo freaking sorry, please forgive me???**

**-Hey! There She is! GET HER!!- Oh snap.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Look, Steph-**

**SM: No.**

**Me: K, I'll give you... -ruammages in pocket- a pencil and a peice of thread? And, oh! Last weeks shopping list!**

**SM: No. I own Twilight.**

**Me: C'mon! Look at the colours on the thread! And the pencil isn't broken! And the shopping list is prime stalking opportunities!!!**

I rolled to the left quickly, desperately trying to avoid her sudden attack. I thought I was far enough away and began to stand, when she tackled me.

"I knew I would win," She drawled arrogantly. "But I thought that you might at least _try_. Ah, well," She sighed dramatically. "Might as well finally get this over with. Nettie! Start a fire!"

I struggled under Maria as Nettie complied, but it didn't do me any good at all. A single thought flew through my mind, that I couldn't lose like this… not when I finally knew the truth, the truth that I'd thought I had known and hadn't. I couldn't lose Jasper. Not again.

And with that thought, I managed to shake her off of me. I darted out of her reach quickly, ducking to avoid her when she tried to pin me down again. As she started to turn around to face me again, I quickly moved from defensive to offensive. I pinned her to the ground, and smirked smugly. "What was that you were saying?" I asked her. "Something about you winning? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think that that'll happen."

There were quick footsteps approaching us as Nettie came to Maria's aid, but she barked at her. "Don't you _dare_ help me Nettie!" She ordered her. "If I can't beat this worthless pest myself, I'm nothing." She glared at me viciously, and suddenly I wasn't tackling her anymore. She'd somehow managed to slip out from under me, though I was sure that my grip had been secure.

"_Fool_," She hissed from behind me. "Do you really think you can beat me? I haven't even started to try yet."

I spun around just in time to see her fly at me. I ducked, and sprang at her in turn. Our fight continued like this, a frenzied dance of killing. Neither of us was willing to give in, but neither of us was without advantages. She had skill and experience, but I had the advantage of being small, therefore gaining extra speed. And I was determined.

I was the first one to break the pattern, reaching out to her arm, and with a disgusting snap, broke off her hand.

Maria screeched in pain. "_Bitch_," She spat at me, scorned fury and disbelief colouring her tone.

"Look who's talking," I taunted her. I launched myself forward, using the brief seconds that she was without her right hand, which was already crawling its way back to her, to tear off her left arm. She screamed and swore at me, kicking out. I dodged quickly, and chucked her arm into the fire Nettie had made, reaching to her hand and adding that as well.

Nettie looked up at me, her mouth open. "You…" She spluttered. "But- It's Maria! _No one_ is able to do that!"

That was when I made my mistake.

I was being cocky, thinking that I had won the fight, just because I had managed to cost Maria her arm. So when I let my guard down to retort at Nettie's comment, I was making a stupid, _stupid_ move. Just because she was at a disadvantage, that wouldn't stop Maria. I should've known that, and I definitely shouldn't have turned towards Nettie.

Suddenly my feet weren't on the ground anymore, but dangling in the air. Maria had my neck in a vice grip with her single arm, tugging my face back and up, exposing my throat.

"Lesson number one:" She breathed into my ear. "Never let your guard down in a fight."

She suddenly yanked viciously on my head and I started to choke. "It's a very stupid move. One that will lose you the battle. But that was always obvious, wasn't it? And…" Her voice lowered dangerously. "You will pay for my arm, you stupid little _bitch_." She paused before continuing.

"I was originally planning on killing you quickly. You _did_ amuse me, with all your futile efforts to free your love. But now… now you will suffer before you die. You will scream in agony. And it will not be quick. And so, before I kill you, I want you to know what I will do after I get rid of you." She jerked my head back farther, and a ripping pain tore through me.

My head was about to be ripped off.

"You're precious little human loving coven. Freaks of nature." She muttered, like the words burned her mouth. "They will be annihilated. I will tear them apart, one by one, forcing mates to watch their loves dying slow, painful deaths. They will be utterly destroyed, all of them. And when they are, I will sing and dance on their filthy ashes, laughing."

"And, of course, there's the matter of your Jasper. Well, it was a fun few years. But I've grown tired off him. He to, will be killed. So much more trouble then he's worth." I started to shake with rage. I brought my hands up in an effort to pull her arm away from my neck, but it was like she didn't even notice.

"All that I have to decide now is whether I make him watch you die first, or if I force you to see him die. To watch helplessly as the light fades from his eyes… Decisions, decisions," She tutted impatiently. "What do you think? Will you save him the agony of watching you die, and I kill him first? Yes, yes I think that'll do…" as she finished her sentence with a baleful smirk, my furious shaking became stronger as my fear and anger grew.

_I would not let her touch Jasper._

I don't even know what I did to twist out of her grasp. I just remember an overwhelming sense of hate and protectiveness wash over me, a fierce determination to save the ones I loved.

I faced her, eyes blazing with loathing. "You," I spat at her, "Will _not_ touch Jasper."

Her lips curled back in an ugly snarl. Our fight resumed, this time with even more intensity. There was no planning this time, no waiting for an opening. There was only jumping in and trying to deliver the killing blow, to emerge as the victor. I knew that there would be no stale mate, and for whoever came out of this, they would not have had an easy win.

Maria suddenly feinted to the left, then to the right, before darting past me to the left, a move I wasn't prepared for. I realized in a millisecond what she was doing, who she was going for now. If she took down Jasper, I would have no will to live, to fight. She knew that.

I tackled her down with a ferocity I'd never felt before, far before she could get close to the still frozen Jasper. I reached down blindly, and tore something off, tossing it into the fire before I even looked to see what it was.

She was down, at least for a few seconds. I only took a few seconds to dismember the shell-shocked Lucy, and once Jasper was free from her power, he tore down Lucy almost quicker then I could follow.

I turned immediately to where I had left Maria, surprised she'd taken this long to recover. It took me a single second to locate her, and I didn't believe what my eyes were telling me until I'd gone up and actually studied her close up.

The body I'd blindly tore off in the heat of battle had been her head. Without it she was as good as useless.

I had won the fight.

**KK's, super short, I KNOW!! But I could find a good way to make it last longer without like, bringing in ninjas!! After, this is the epilogue!!!**

**BTW, we are AT 79 REVIEWS!!!! I won't ever be able to thank you guys enough.**

**Recommended:**

**Book: Vampire Academy series, By Richelle Mead (Yes Faith, the ones with Adrian alive dead people)**

**Song: Kung-fu Fighting, Carl Douglas... lol, and Eye of the Tiger, Survivor.... couldn't find any fighiting songs that really fit,so why not go with a classic?.....................PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR TAKING SO LONG!!**


	11. Epilogue

**OMG, epilogue... I can't thank you guys enough for giving this story a chance, and for reviewing it. I haven't gotten a single bad review, and that is the exact opposite of what I expected to get. I thought for sure this would be flamed so badly, and be on the 'Don't Read Even If Ninbja's Are Chasing . You And You're Life Depends On It' list. I love each of you guys thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yo, Steph!**

**SM: GO AWAY!**

**Me: C'mon! Can I at least own part of it, as a celebratory gift or somethingÉ**

**SM: Not a chance.**

**Me: Please! What if I gave you an alapca, or OH! An alpaca!**

**SM: NO!**

EPILOGUE!

I stood there breathing heavily, staring at the headless body of Maria. I couldn't believe that I'd done it. Maria was older then I was, had fought in wars. I'd gone into the fight without a chance, and yet I'd emerged as the victor.

Slowly I moved forward, taking a few steps towards her corpse before pausing, and then going again. I knelt down hesitantly beside her body. "She's dead." I whispered. "She's really dead."

"She is." Jasper's voice came from behind me. "You were amazing Alice." He said, before pulling me close to him. "Alice… I was so scared." He mumbled into my hair. "I thought for sure you would die. I've never been so scared, not even when I was changed. I can't imagine life without you, even if the rest of my life would be less then a minute. You _are_ my life."

I buried my head in his chest. "Promise you won't leave again?" I asked him.

His chest quaked as he chuckled. "I promise darling."

We swiftly disposed of the rest of Maria's body, not wanting to take any chances of an unwanted return. Afterwards we both just stood there, watching the fire flare up as it fed, before it died down and there were simply a few glowing embers left to watch.

Jasper walked up to it, stomping out the remaining sparks. "Good riddance." He muttered.

I couldn't help it. I giggled, quietly at first, and then full out laughed as the realization that it was finally all over set in, that we could finally –_finally!_- be together.

Jasper turned around and grinned at me, as he ran and swooped me up into his arms and spun me around effortlessly. My laughs turned to shrieks of surprise. I wiggled as I tried to get down. "Oh no," He growled playfully. "You aren't getting away that easily." He started to tickle me mercilessly, and my shrieks increased in their volume

"Put me… put me down!" I giggled.

He bent down, pausing for a split second. "Nope." He whispered in my ear.

I twisted, finally managing to escape. "Catch me if you can!" I taunted him as I ran through the trees.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" He shot back as he gave chase after me.

We raced through the trees, quiet and swift. Jasper was catching up to me quickly. I could hear his laughter, which meant he was almost right behind me. I darted around a few trees, going in loop-de-loops before leaping up into the top branches of the tallest one, sitting with my legs tucked into my chest.

Jasper burst into my cluster of trees, not even a second later. "I know you're here Alice!" He called playfully. He jumped lithely up into a tree near to mine. "You can't hide forever!" He yelled as e pounced to the next tree.

"Don't have to!" I taunted, slipping down from my tree. I made a break for the trees, streaming through them. His footsteps approached quickly behind me. Much too quickly for my liking. I sped up, laughing as the green leaves turned to blurs around me.

Our race lasted for minutes, or maybe it stretched out for hours. Time didn't have any meaning to either of us. What did it matter? We were together, and for the first time in five long years, no one was trying to tear us away from each other.

I slowed to a gradual stop as the trees ended, and a skyline I'd seen once before met us. "What is it Alice?" Jasper asked as he came up behind me.

"It's nothing…" I murmured. "Nothing, really. This is the city I passed through when I came to find you."

He nodded. "Do you want to go around?" He asked me.

I was about to nod, but a strange urge to go through the city again possessed me. "Actually, I want to go through." I gasped as another want struck me, one I hadn't felt in more then five years. "Jasper!" I squealed. "Let's go shopping!"

He smiled. "It's strange how much I've missed hearing those words."

It didn't take long to find the mall, and I happily delved into the stores. It made me a little sad, to see how much the trends had changed since I'd last paid attention to them. There hadn't been a point, not if… I stopped my thoughts right there. It was over. Things could go back to normal.

"Do I look OK in this?" I asked Jasper in an effort to distract myself.

"You look beautiful in anything Alice. And I'm not the only one who notices…" He growled the last part, glaring to his left.

I followed his gaze, and burst out laughing. "What?" Jasper asked, a puzzled expression on his face. I just shook my head, still laughing. "What?" He demanded again.

I managed to stifle my laughs enough to answer him. "It's just- Last time I came through here-" I explained to him as quick as I could about the irritating hotel secretary from earlier that was now staring at me again.

It didn't improve Jasper's mood. "Stupid human." He muttered.

I smirked. "What's wrong Jazzy?" I teased him "Jealous?" Leaning in, I gave him a quick kiss. "Still jealous?"

He smiled. "Yes." Giggling I kissed him again, then pulled away to look at him clearly.

"How about now?" I asked.

Leaning his head against mine, he sighed contentedly. "Nope."

I giggled again, grabbing his hand, pulling him. He raised his eyebrow at me, asking what I was doing. "Gotta pay for these." I explained. "Do you want me getting thrown in jail?"

He considered. "I suppose not."

We didn't bother sticking around after that, except to buy a car for the trip back.

"Why don't we just rent one?" Jasper asked, bored from filling out the paperwork.

"Easy. I don't want to drive back, and Emmett ruined my Porsche." I answered him.

He cocked his head. "He ruined your Porsche?"

I nodded sadly, sighing. "He's going to buy me another one though" I said. "Whether he wants to or not."

He smirked. "You are a devious little pixie." He remarked.

"Hey!" I glared at him playfully. "No comments about my height!"

He held up his hands in surrender before collecting up the forms into a pile "Here you go." He said to the salesman, placing the sheets in his hands. The man nodded and smiled at us, handing over the keys. "Have a nice day." He called after us.

In the parking lot I stuffed my shopping bags into the trunk of my beautiful new Porsche, (What else would I get) Sighing happily as I ran my hand lightly over the gloss. "I love this car."

I climbed into the driver's seat as Jasper slid into shotgun. I grabbed his hand tightly, speeding through the words with the other guiding the steering wheel.

We reached home by the morning of the next day. "We're back!" I called happily, as if we'd just been gone for a few days on a hunting trip.

_"Alice_!" The relieved voices of my family came from inside, followed quickly by the owners. But their relieved smiles faded as they took in Jasper standing beside me, our hands clasped tightly together. Rosalie was the first to recover from the shared shock, and marched angrily up to Jasper, just like she had in Volterra.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, hissing through her teeth. "How dare you show your face? You arrogant-"

I cut her off swiftly. "Rose! Rose, calm down!" I urged her. "It's alright. Everything's alright now." She backed off, eyeing me doubtfully. I launched into the events before she could protest, Jasper helping me with the details.

Silence reigned supreme for a few amazed seconds. Then a grin broke out on Emmett's face. "Alright!" He whooped. "You have no idea how glad I am that I don't have to kill you, man." He said to Jasper, who grinned. After that, Esme started to sob happily, enfolding Jasper and I in her arms. Soon we were sharing a massive group hug. You didn't have to be Jasper to tell how much relief and happiness floated through the air.

I leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder as we sat on the steps of the porch, staring up at the shimmering stars. "They're beautiful."

He gazed down at me. "They don't even compare to you." He whispered, leaning down to press his lips against mine. "I love you Alice."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you."

**Im sad now... my first story is over. I cant believe it. You are all so awesomesauce for reading this and reviewing it. It is not possible to say that enough. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I have the first chapter of a new story ready, but it needs some serious revising. Ièll try to have it up within the next couple months.**

**THANK YOU ALL SOSOSOSO MUCH!**

**Recommended:**

**Book: The Red Pyramid, by Rick Riordan**

**Song: Good Morning Beautiful, Steve Holy**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!**


End file.
